Healthy Competition
by EllaNight
Summary: It's Kate's turn to pick a movie but Castle believes he can persuade her to give up her turn. Set any time after 5x11. Some fluffy smut written for the Castle Pornado!


**A/N: A huge thanks to Lou for this wonderfully inspiring prompt! This is the first thing I've written in months, so I hope it doesn't disappoint. Written for the Castle Pornado!**

* * *

"No way, babe," she insists, grabbing the remote from Castle's hands before he can see it coming. "It's my turn tonight." She wiggles her toes playfully, hiding them beneath his thigh as she sits perpendicular to him on the couch, an amused smile tugging at her lips.

He scoffs, leans over in a weak attempt to pry the remote from her hands but she holds it up over her head and out of his reach. "C'mon, Kate. The last one you chose was Valentine's Day. You lose at least two turns for that one," he says, shuddering at the thought of the awful movie he had to sit through two weeks ago. "Espo even agreed with me."

"Esposito doesn't know the rules any more than you do."

"Does too."

"Castle," she warns, nearly glaring at him when his tone comes close to a whine. He isn't giving up that easily though. He shifts on the couch, uncovering her feet, and she almost calls him out on it but catches herself when she notices he's coming for her. Castle angles his body toward hers, a predatory look in his eyes as he crawls closer on his hands and knees.

She's still holding the remote above her head for safekeeping, but she knows he'll soon be close enough to wrestle her for it. She means to move, to keep the upper hand because this is _her_ turn, fair and square, but the sudden heat of his body over hers as he moves over her has the muscles in her abdomen clenching and a soft tingle running up the length of her spine.

The sight of him coming towards her, his face just level with her crotch has her mind turning to something else entirely. If he'd just move down a few inches, she'd feel the warmth of his breath against her centre through her jeans, the soft scratch of his stubble against her thighs-

Kate feels the blood rush up to her cheeks as her thighs involuntarily fall open, an invitation for him to move in closer.

But Castle seems oblivious to her train of thought. "How about rock, paper, scissors?" he offers by way of negotiation and it takes her a second to remember they're still talking about movie choices.

Fuck, she doesn't care about the movie anymore, not as her blood begins to simmer in her veins and acute need sparks through her system.

She bites down on her bottom lip unconsciously and she sees the exact moment Castle clues in on her arousal, his eyes growing a few shades darker as he realizes she isn't exactly thinking of the remote or movie anymore.

"Or perhaps, I could just…" he trails off, his head dipping lower, just a few inches from where she can feel her arousal building, as though he read her mind, his warm hands coming up to grip the underside of her thighs. "Persuade you."

He shoots her a mischievous grin, accepting the challenge, but no way-

She isn't trading her turn for an orgasm, no matter how good he is with that wickedly talented mouth of his.

Kate drops the remote, ignoring the loud clatter it makes as it hits the floor and reaches out to grab his face, ignoring her needs as she pulls him up and away from where her body wants him most.

Her fingers thread through his short hair and she crushes her mouth to his in a fiery kiss, her legs twining around his waist. She makes a conscious effort to keep from moaning when his tongue demands entrance to her eager mouth as they battle for control.

"Not if I can persuade you first," she mumbles against his lips, punctuating her words with a sharp thrust of her hips that has him groaning and his hands tightening around her.

"Is that a challenge, detective?"

Fuck, he knows it makes her weak when he uses her official title that way.

"Damn right," she confirms, biting down on his bottom lip, then soothing it with a swipe of her tongue.

A noise she refuses to call a whimper escapes her when his large hands grip her waist and pull her down roughly against him, her nerves singing at the contact. She can feel how hard he is through his pants despite the little foreplay they've had and she might have found it amusing if she herself wasn't so wet from the pure carnal need that somehow took over her body.

They've been together for months now and he still manages to make her lose all control, to drive her next to delirious with need. Every damn time he touches her, he lights her on fire.

But she's proving a point right now and she'll be damned if he manages to get her off first.

His lips migrate down to her neck, nipping and sucking in a way that would normally have her warning him, not wanting any marks that will show publicly in the morning, but she throws the rules out the window.

She has a few tricks of her own. While Castle's teeth scrape at her collarbone, she sneaks her hand between their bodies, palming the front of his crotch, rubbing and squeezing until she hears him hiss.

"You're playing dirty," he groans, his tongue swiping below the collar of her shirt.

"I thought you were up for the challenge, Castle." She's taunting him and she knows it, makes sure to use what he likes to call her bedroom voice as she whispers the words in his ear, taking his earlobe between her teeth.

She just hadn't expected his response to be so visceral. Kate gasps when his hands fist around the tail end of her blouse and rip it open, sending the buttons flying around the living room.

The fact that they're on the couch, in the common living space hadn't occurred to her until now and the thought that his mother or daughter could walk in on them from their shopping trip-

Her thoughts fly out the window when he slides the shirt off her shoulders and roughly pulls her bra down her waist. His head descends to latch onto one of her breasts, pulling her nipple between his teeth and soothing it with his tongue.

Her hips rock in his lap reflexively, seeking friction, her fingers clenching around a fistful of his hair. A sinful moan tumbles from her throat when his hand come up to palm her other breast and she has to focus to keep her breathing under control.

Damn it, she's completely losing focus.

Regaining a bit of her bearings, Kate goes straight for the button of his pants, flicking it open and thanking the heavens he isn't wearing a belt right now. She makes quick work of his zipper and tugs his boxers down with the rest of his pants.

She wastes no time, her fingers curling around his hard length, stroking him from base to tip and relishes the way his entire body reacts, the muscles in his throat rippling as he swallows hard. She'd be willing to bet he doesn't have nearly as much control as he likes to pretend.

"Fuck, Kate," he groans, but she's the one swallowing down a moan when the thin stubble lining his jaw scratches the soft skin of her breast.

Screw it.

"I need you," the words tumble out of her mouth on a sigh and Castle quickly rids her of her pants. It's still a competition, damn it, and she'll make damn sure he comes first, but the burning need to have him inside her is too intense, too all-consuming to ignore. She can still win this thing and make sure they're both more than satisfied.

He shifts, expecting her to lay down on her back, to cover her body with his but she pushes him back into the couch cushions with a hand to his sternum and straddles him, her thighs bracketing his waist.

"Can you feel how wet I am?" she asks, her voice low in his ear as her hips undulate and her center comes into contact with his hard, throbbing length. She wants him inside her, wants him to fill her up until she can't remember what they're competing for anymore, but she isn't above a little teasing first.

Castle's hands move to her back, lowering until he's cupping her ass. He squeezes when her words register, burying his face in the cove of her neck, kissing and nipping every stretch of skin his lips land on.

"That's for you," she promises, opening up the button of his shirt, needing to feel more of his skin under her hands. "It's because of how you make me feel. You always make me feel like this, Castle."

She doesn't usually say much during sex, her sounds of pleasure are normally the extent of her communication, but she knows he loves it when she uses her words, and she's planning on using that to her full advantage now. Kate rocks her hips again, coating his rigid length with the gushing evidence of her arousal. The friction to her clit has her fingers tightening around his shoulders, her fingernails carving crescent shaped marks into the skin at his back.

She doesn't hold back, knows he likes to see the evidence she leaves on his body.

"God, sometimes, I want you so much, I can barely hold it together." She turns off her brain to mouth filter, allows herself to tell him everything that flits through her mind.

"Kate, please," it comes out sounding like a growl and she has a feeling she might discover finger shaped bruises on her ass later tonight, but she can't bring herself to care.

Refusing to torture them for a second longer, she shifts her hips and takes him inside her in one long, hard stroke. A shudder travels up her spine, making her legs tremble and her toes curl as a wave of pleasure pulses through her. She almost loses it right then and there.

But she manages to hold off.

Fuck, she shouldn't have gone for so much teasing. She isn't sure how long she can last until the fire he ignites inside her engulfs her body and sends her over the edge.

But pleasuring him, seeing the pure bliss wash over his face, his eyes shut tight, brow furrowed, and his jaw set is powerful too. The satisfaction she gets from seeing that what she offers him is just as good as what he gives her is something she's never truly experienced with anyone else. She's never wanted someone else's pleasure as much as she wants his.

Kate tries to show him that with every twist and plunge of her hips, every nip of her teeth at his collar, every gentle brush of her lips over the sensitive skin of his neck.

She can feel his pulse beating rapidly through his veins, hears his breaths coming quicker and his movements getting frantic. His hands are everywhere, roaming over her back, guiding her hips as she rides him, quick and thorough strokes that have his eyes rolling back and fire burning his insides.

Kate braces one of her hands on the back of the couch for leverage while the other stays tangled in Castle's hair. She shifts her weight, changing the angle as she finds herself higher up and over him and she gasps, surprised when he latches on to her breast once more, sucking the over-sensitized peak into his mouth and flicking it with his tongue.

"Oh, God" she moans, as her muscles tighten, a blazing heat rippling through her midsection, traveling up her spine. "Yes, yes, _please_ ," her voice cracks on the last word, begging for what she knows he has planned when she feels the brush of his hand between them.

His fingers touch her clit, ripping a sharp cry from her throat and it takes everything in her not to let herself fall over the cliff, to give in and swim into the deep pool of ecstasy she knows awaits her on the other side.

Damn it, she isn't going to make it.

"Rick," she breathes his name, chants it over and over as she keeps up the steady rhythm she's built. She can't stop now, can't slow down or give up on the wave that's beginning to crest inside her, not when she can practically taste the relief, can feel the edges of it tingling at the base of her spine.

But she won't go down without a fight, and definitely won't come without him. She knows he isn't far behind, his control barely kept in check and her last coherent thought tells her to exploit her last weapon. Words have always been his weakness. "You need to come for me. Fuck, you feel so good inside me," she pants, barely managing to string two sentences together.

"I swear to God, Kate." It sounds like a warning and she feels his spine go stiff under her hand, can feel the restraint he's exerting in the quiver of his muscles, but still, he manages to hang on.

"Nothing's ever felt like this," she confesses, letting her mind run free, allowing herself to tell the truth she's kept from him out of fear of being vulnerable. But the words don't scare her as much now, not when she feels safe in his arms, when he holds her like she means everything even when he's lost in his own pleasure. "You make me lose control, Castle." Her voice is a few pitches higher than usual, but she fights to stay with it enough to tell him everything while she still can, still feels protected under the veil of her near euphoric state. "No one's ever done that. Not like you."

Fire floods her system, sparks flying up her limbs and she's prepared to let it take her over, to ride the wave until she reaches the nirvana-like place to which he always sends her.

"No one's ever made me come the way you do," she breathes the words against his neck, her lips brushing his skin, and she hears him swear under his breath, his thighs tensing, jerking. His arms wrap around her tightly as the orgasm crashes over him like a freight train and he empties himself inside her.

The sight of him breaking has the tight coil in her abdomen snapping, and she feels the sharp, pulsing wave of pleasure take over her entire body. She moans as her muscles spasm and quiver, causing her inner walls to tighten around him in a visceral grip that only prolongs his fall.

Kate stays wrapped around him for a few seconds, taken aback by the force of her orgasm, her body limp and sated. He doesn't let her go either, despite the sweat cooling over their skin and their heavy breathing.

"Wow," he says, after a few seconds have past, laying a kiss on her shoulder affectionately, his hands running up and down her back in soothing motions.

"I won," she grins, muffling her laugh against his neck when he grabs her sides just where he's recently found out she's ticklish.

"That was so unfair!" He protests, but she can hear the smile in his voice. "You used dirty talk. I demand a rematch."

"No way, hot shot. Fair and square. There's no way you can weasel your way out of this one."

Kate gasps in surprise when he suddenly flips her onto her back, the leather cushions cool against her heated skin.

"Best two out of three?" He suggests, his eyebrow quirked up hopefully.

Neither of them ends up picking a movie that night, but it's safe to say they both end up winning.

* * *

 **A/N: I'd love to know what you all thought!**


End file.
